


I Think We're Alone Now

by Holland_1996



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_1996/pseuds/Holland_1996
Summary: Five times Derek tried to get Stiles alone and the one time he actually managed.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 719





	1. Pack Night

It started that day in the woods, it was small at first. Derek’s wolf tugging him slightly toward that sweet honey and lavender scent. What he found was…confusing. To say the least. Two teenage boys, in the middle of the woods, one on his hands and knees. 

**‘Not him!’** his wolf told him, he smelt of lemon and peppermint. The other boy stood off to the side. **‘Him! Mate! Mate!’** His wolf told him. 

“Maybe the killer moved the body?” His mate said as the other continued to search.

“Well if he did, I hope he left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks.” His mate noticed him out of the corner of his eye and shoved the other slightly to inform him that they were no longer alone. 

**‘Say something! Say Something! SAY SOMETHING!’** his wolf screamed as he moved towards them.  
  
“What are doing here?” 

**‘NOOOOOOO!’**  
  
“This is private property.” His wolf growls at him in annoyance but immediately perks back up when his mate speaks.

“Sorry man, we didn’t know.” Derek can hear his heart pick up but he’s not lying.

“We were just looking for something but, forget it.” Derek knows exactly what they’re looking that kid’s scent was right next to Laura’s body last night along with the inhaler that he picked up when he moved her. He chucks the inhaler at him and leaves despite his wolf protesting. 

“Dude! That was Derek Hale. Remember? He’s only a few years older than us.” He heard his mate speak and his wolf went crazy with happiness. His mate knew who he was and yet Derek still knew nothing about him 

That was two years ago and currently he was in Stiles bedroom waiting for him to come home from school so that Stiles could tell him more about the research he had been doing about the ferocious beast that had been tearing the skin off of people’s bodies in the forest for the past week, his wolf was loving being surrounded by his mate’s scent. Derek heard Stile’s jeep at the end of the road and listened patiently as Stiles opened the front door and came up the stairs skipping two steps at a time. The door slammed open almost hitting Derek and Stiles sat at his desk pulling out chemistry books unaware of the visitor he had.

“Stiles!” Derek raised his voice a little as he watched his mate fall of his chair in surprise.

“You have got to stop doing that” Stiles mumbled into the carpet. “How long have you been here?” Stiles pushed himself off the ground and picked up his pens that he knocked off the desk on his way down. 

“Thirty minutes.” Derek sat down on the bed. Stiles froze halfway through lifting his chair up and stared at Derek. 

“You know you could have just texted me right?” Stiles finally sat down and faced Derek. 

“Just tell me what you’ve found out.” Derek didn’t have a good excuse for coming over, his wolf just wanted to be near Stiles.

“Well… From what I’ve looked at the most possible thing it could be is a Wendigo. A human that’s been cursed because they turned to cannibalism, they tear the flesh off humans and store it somewhere so that they can hibernate sort of. They only appear every 27 years. There were similar cases back in 1993. I’m still working on how to kill it but should have something by tomorrow at least.” Stiles turned his back to Derek and scribbled something down on his notebook. 

“Good. Pack night tomorrow, you can tell everyone else then.” Derek said before moving. 

“Wait. I thought pack night is on Friday?” Stiles stopped him. 

“It’s been changed. Tomorrow six o’clock.” He told Stiles before jumping out the window. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek waited for Stiles to arrive at the loft. He set up all the snacks (all of them Stiles’ favourites) and picked Stiles’ favourite film (Spider-Man: Homecoming.) He had told him it was a pack meeting when in reality the rest of the pack would be out watching some new chick flick that Allison and Lydia had decided that they wanted to see and Derek would finally tell Stiles just like his wolf had been wanting to do ever since they met. Everything was perfect and Stiles was set to be there in fifteen minutes. Then the doors slid open and that plan went to shit as in stepped the pack minus Scott and Stiles.

“Derek! You forgot to tell us that you moved pack night to tonight. It’s lucky Stiles told us. He’s on his way with Scott now.” Allison closed the door behind her. 

“Oh right. I was sure I texted you all or maybe Scott at least.” Derek set down the bowl of peanut M&Ms that Stiles loved so much. He fetched the drinks and the cups from the kitchen and returned to the living room where Scott and Stiles were now sitting with the rest of them. 

“What film are we watching?” Erica asked from her beanbag with two blankets piled on top of her.

“Spider-Man: Homecoming.” He told them. Allison, Lydia and Jackson groaned. 

“YES!” Stiles shouted from his space next to Isaac arms up over his head in joy. Derek took the empty seat next to him.

“Why are we watching that lame ass movie? The only person who likes it is Stiles.” Jackson mumbled. 

“I picked it because I’ve never seen it before.” He glared at his beta. “You can decide between you what we watch next, but I want to watch this. Also, Stiles needs to tell us what he’s found out before we start so settle down.” He pointedly looked at Scott and Isaac who started wrestling over the Mountain Dew. 

“I think it’s a Wendigo. A human who has been cursed by witches and turned into a monster for eating human flesh. They hunt for food every 27 years like Pennywise. Judging by how many people have been killed so far we’ve still got a month until it goes back into hibernation.” Stiles munched on some popcorn. 

“Well how do we kill it?” Lydia asked.

“Fire. I was thinking we go sneak back into school tomorrow night and make some of those self-igniting Molotov cocktails like before and then go after it. Each human has a werewolf with them. Six of us spilt into pairs and we’ll have one group of three.” Stiles explained.

“Sounds like a plan. Anybody got anything else?” Derek passed the bottle of coke over to Erica who had been lazily trying to reach it, not even bothering to lift herself up and just slightly stretching her arm. When nobody said anything, Derek started the movie and smiled so slightly that nobody could see it when Stiles wiggled with excitement next to him. He’ll have other chances to tell him. 


	2. Wendigo

The next opportunity to tell Stiles came the final night of hunting the Wendigo. Two weeks since the pack meeting and every night the pack had gone out and scoured the forest for the Wendigo and each night they failed to kill the wendigo. Occasionally somebody spotted it and threw their Molotov at it, missing it and hitting the tree behind so Stiles had been helping Lydia make more. They had been rotating pairs so the first night was Scott and Allison, Lydia and Jackson, Stiles and Erica and then Isaac, Boyd and Derek and they continued to rotate a pack member to a different group each night until finally it was Derek and Stiles together. They waited in silence, well as much silence as they could with Stiles ADHD stirring up every twenty minutes and Derek having to shush him. Derek stood listening intently for the Wendigo from their hiding place. Each group had split up and spread themselves across the preserve enough to secure the place so at least one group would see the wendigo if it decided to show up. After four hours standing in the freezing cold and nothing showing Derek let out a grumble figuring they were done for the night. It was well past three o’clock in the morning and Stiles had started rambling on again but made sure to whisper so he wouldn’t attract attention.

“Stiles…” Derek started.

“Oh sorry, I need to shut up.” Stiles made a motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

“No. I… I need to tell you something. Now may not be the best time to do it and I definitely didn’t plan it this way but it’s important.” Derek stretched and moved from his position. 

“Oh. Does the rest of the pack need to be here? Should we wait until we get back to the loft?” Stiles heart beat picked up and the bitter scent of anxiety wafted through the air.

“No. It’s nothing bad, depending on how you look at it. I just need to tell you this while we’re alone and…” Derek’s sentence cut off from a low rumbling noise in front of them.   
Two glowing yellow eyes from behind a bush and smell of rotting that was so strong it assaulted Stiles’ human nose. Derek had been so distracted that he hadn’t realised that the Wendigo made an appearance. Stiles quickly sprang into action sounding an air horn that each group had with them to signal to the rest of the pack that the Wendigo had been spotted. It leapt from it’s hiding spot and aimed for Stiles. The tips of it’s claws just sinking in and tearing his side as Derek transformed himself into his wolf form, massive black wolf with piercing red eyes, and sunk his fangs into the wendigo and hung onto it’s arm as it shrieked. In the shock and pain of having his side ripped open Stiles had dropped the Molotov which had broken and ignited the forest floor. The Wendigo spun around trying to get Derek off it’s arm and flung Derek into a tree trunk. Once free of the wolf the wendigo made another move to attack Stiles but that plan was quickly foiled when Erica showed up and managed to aim the Molotov at it’s head which ignited and the wendigo screeched as it’s burning body fell to floor and shrivelled up. That was the last thing Stiles’ saw before collapsing, a hand pressed to his side now drenched in blood and a scream of his name before finally giving in to an unconscious state.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stiles next woke up it was to steady beeping and the smell of disinfectant in the air. His dad slept in the chair next to him and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder about the rest of the pack…. About Derek. 

“Dad.” He croaked to no avail. “Dad!” He tried again just straining slightly to reach over to slap his knee. 

“Stiles! Stay still I’ll get Melissa.” He ran out of the room before Stiles had the chance to say anything else, but returned quickly with Melissa in tow.

“Stiles, good to see that you’re finally awake.” She smiled down at him

“Hey mama McCall.” Stiles smiled weakly up at her. “How long have I been here?” He asked curiously.

“Three days this time. You took a serious injury to your side and lost a lot of blood.” She moved about the room changing his drip. “How are you feeling Stiles?” She finally asked after finishing what she needed to do.

“A bit of a headache, but that might be due to the gratuitous amount of bright white in this room.” He chuckled. “My side hurts a little but I guess that isn’t surprising considering that Wendigo pretty much used me as its personal scratching post.” He sat up a little. “Are the rest of the pack okay?” _Is Derek okay?_ The unspoken question popping through his head.

“They’re fine. I sent them home yesterday. They had been skipping school to come see you, had to tell Isaac that you would be disappointed in him if he missed that algebra test you’ve been helping him study for. I made sure to check they were all at school today and they’re collecting your homework for you. They also collected your homework from your room so they could hand them in for you.” The Sheriff spoke up. 

“What about Derek? I saw the Wendigo slam him against a tree, is he okay?” Stiles heart rate picked up and the steady beep of the heart monitor matched that pace.

“He’s fine son. He’s the one who carried you here.” His dad reassured him.

“Okay Stiles, just going to check your temperature now and then I’ll be back in about half an hour to tell you if you’re good to go.” Melissa said cheerfully and Stiles obediently popped his mouth open for the thermometer. 

“What time is it?” Stiles asked wondering what lesson the pack would be in now.

“Half one.” His dad flipped his wrist and checked his watch. Lunch time then. The pack will be sat around their usual table outside. Erica resting her head on Boyd’s shoulder who would have his arm wrapped around her waist not saying anything just taking in the conversation, Lydia and Jackson parallel to Allison and Scott, Isaac with his nose stuck in the algebra homework desperately studying for the test. And an empty chair at the end of the table where Stiles should be.

“I should text everybody and let them know that I’m A-Okay.“ Stiles looked for his phone finding it on the table to his left. He shot off a text to the group chat and then a separate one to Derek asking the sourwolf how he was doing. He answered texts from the pack and talked with his dad for a bit while waiting for Melissa’s verdict and Derek’s response. It wasn’t too long until Melissa came back.

“Your temperature was a little bit high Stiles. We’d like you to stay for the rest of the week so we can monitor you and make sure you don’t get an infection and we’ll be giving you some antibiotics to fight any chance of infection.” She told him. “I can get you some pillows and a blanket if you want to stay John.” She offered.

“You should go home dad. Get some proper rest and head to work tomorrow. I’ll be fine, seriously.” Stiles looked over at John who looked exhausted and didn’t bother fighting with his son. 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow Stiles. I love you kiddo.” 

“Love you too dad.” The sheriff ran a hand through Stiles hair before leaving. Stiles took his phone and let the pack know that he wasn’t leaving the hospital this week. Still no reply from Derek. Stiles laid down and let drowsiness overtake him.


	3. Melissa McCall

“We were waiting for the Wendigo to show up and I guess Derek must of thought it was a no show. He said he had something important to tell me. Then it just comes out of nowhere and attacks us. Next thing I know I’m on the ground and Derek shifted and got the Wendigo off me. That thing threw him against a tree.” Stiles recounted the event to his dad.

“So Derek got distracted and you got hurt?” The sheriff crossed his arms and Stiles recognised the look on his face. The same look he got when they argued. Vaguely concealed anger and concern.

“It’s not his fault. Besides, you should have seen the size of that thing. Remember when we watched X-Men: Days of Future Past? Remember the sentinels? Yeah that big. I mean those things are huuuuge. And I got distracted too dad so if you’re going to blame Derek then blame me as well.” Stiles explained. John Stilinski looked down at his son with pride and respect, Stiles would never let another one of his packmates be blamed if he got hurt, he protected them the same way he protected his dad. By caring for them and helping them.

“Okay kiddo. I gotta go and get ready for my shift now. I’ll bring you some curly fries when I come back. God knows how disgusting hospital food is.” The Sheriff bent over Stiles’ hospital bed and hugged him softly. 

“You’re the best dad! Salad for you though!” Stiles laughed in joy as the Sheriff walked out of the room. Stiles was so thankful to have his phone with him the times where the pack are all at school and his dad had work. He checked his messages mostly Scott talking about Harris being a dick and how beautiful Allison is. A few texts from Isaac asking for help on homework and some cute animated gifs of Batman and Catwoman from Erica. Still nothing from Derek. He had messaged sourwolf relentlessly the past few days asking him where he was or if he was okay. No reply. Hell he even messaged him about two paragraphs of information about the mating habits of penguins just to try and get a response. No reply.

Stiles threw his phone down on the hospital bed in frustration, it bounced off his knee and landed on the sheet near his foot. Sure, Derek had ignored him before, but now they were a pack. They were closer now, they protected each other. Stiles even made him laugh that one time! Derek had never ignored Stiles when he was hurt before. Chris Argent had accidently shot him in the leg with an arrow before and Derek had picked him up and ran all the way to the hospital. That was in the summer so the whole pack could stay with him in the hospital without school interrupting but now with both his dad and the pack busy with work and school Stiles has never felt lonelier. He thought for sure that Derek at least would be by his side because that’s how Derek was. 

The alpha was protective of every member of his pack. Erica once got knocked full force by some troll they were fighting, and the way Derek ripped that troll apart showed how much he cared. Scared and angry at the idea that he could lose another pack member. So why wasn’t he here now? Erica had been fine but Derek insisted that Deaton checked her as if she was a little girl who had fallen over and he was the overprotective parent.

_“Does he just not care about me?”_ Stiles thought to himself. No. No, that wasn’t right. He was apart of the pack. If Derek didn’t care about him he wouldn’t have tackled that Wendigo, he wouldn’t have carried Stiles all the way to the hospital and stayed with him until they pulled that arrow out and bandaged him up, he wouldn’t have bared his fangs at Jackson during training when the beta got too rough with the human. No. There were only a few reasons why Derek wouldn’t be there with him.   
Reason number one, he was dead. A horrifying thought which Stiles knew wasn’t true because when Derek wasn’t replying to him Stiles had Scott and Isaac check up on him. Both reported back that Derek was alive and moping in the ruins of the burnt down Hale house.

Reason number two, he was busy. Maybe another Supernatural creature found it’s way to Beacon Hills and Derek had been trying to sort it himself. That seemed like something he would do, especially considering the rough few weeks the pack had. Derek would easily take on the responsibility of fighting another monster by himself just so that his pack could rest. Maybe it was something else. Maybe…. Maybe he had a date. Stiles chest clenched at that thought. Except Scott had told him that the pack saw him every day. So that’s another reason crossed off the list.

Reason number three, he blamed himself. There’s no other explanation really. Even Stiles’ dad earlier had started to blame him for Stiles’ getting hurt. And with Derek being the way he his (emotionally constipated) there was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that Derek was probably out there somewhere running around guilt ridden and unable to face Stiles. 

“Idiot!” Stiles mumbled to himself still stuck in his own mind to notice the figure at the door.

“Who’s an idiot?” The figure spoke. Stiles’ looked up to Derek standing there a look on his face of guilt, confusion, and anxiety.

“YOU! Where the hell have you been?” Stiles threw a pillow at him which Derek caught before it hit him in the face. “I’ve been here a week and I haven’t heard anything from you. I texted you so fucking much and nothing! Zilch! Zero! Nada!” Stiles’ threw his arms about as he rambled. 

“My phone broke.” Derek told him, which was the truth on the night that Stiles had been clawed by that Wendigo Derek had been in the waiting room while they cleaned Stiles wound and he had crushed his phone in his hand without realising.

“What about when I sent Scott and Isaac to check on you? Why didn’t you come visit then? Why haven’t you been here at all?” Stiles wish he could he get up out of the stupid hospital bed, but Melissa insisted on only minimal movement such as going to the bathroom.

“It’s my fault you’re in here I…“ Derek started but Stiles would not allow that bullshit.

“No it’s not. You think it’s your fault because you got distracted but so was I. Are you gonna blame me as well Derek?” Stiles stared him down.

“No of course Stiles but…“ Again Stiles wouldn’t let him finish.

“Then you don’t get to blame yourself. If I was in a group any of the others and I got hurt there is no way you would blame them. Because with what we do, facing demons and trolls and werewolves, someone gets hurt and it’s nobody’s fault because we signed up for this.” Stiles told him. 

“I know. That doesn’t stop me from worrying about you- all of you, when one of you gets hurt.” Derek said. _‘When you get hurt.’_ He thought. “Especially because…“ Derek cut himself off. Nerves wracked his body.

“Because what Derek?” Stiles looked at him with those soft brown eyes that reminded Derek of his family. His home. That’s what Stiles was like to him. Comfort and home.

“Because you’re…” Derek finally found the nerve to tell Stiles but his luck was once again unfortunate as Melissa at that point in time decided it was time for Stiles daily check-up.

“Derek! Nice to see you here finally.” She crossed her arms the same way she does with Scott when he’s done something wrong. “Stiles how are you feeling? Any more headaches?” She preps everything she needs.

“No all good today. So when can I get outta here? Stretch my legs and get some fresh air.” He smiled up at Melissa. 

“Well everything seems good so far and your dad’s going to be back soon. So I’d say you’ll be out of here within the hour. Try not to get into anymore trouble.” She smiled at him. 

“Impossible! You’ve known me since I was six years old when have I ever not been in trouble.” He laughed and Melissa continued with her routine.

“The pack decided we should have a party when you finally get outta here. So the loft, this Saturday.” Derek told him but left before Stiles could say anything. Soon though Stiles was headed home in his dad’s cruiser with packet of curly fries in his hand but he was still just as miserable as he was in that hospital bed.


	4. Erica, Boyd and Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things before we start.  
> I keep telling myself 'don't even think about starting another fanfic while you're already writing one' so of course I don't take my own advice and start thinking about three new ideas.  
> This chapter might not be the best but then again are any of my chapters good? Answer? No. But this wasn't my original idea because I realised my original idea for this chapter sucked (don't ask it's a mess) which is also the reason why it took longer then a few days which is what I had aimed for. Also I get distracted really easily so there's that. Also I don't know if you can tell but I really like Peanut M&Ms.  
> Anyways, I'm going to go cry in the bathroom. Peace out, homies. - Jake Peralta

Stiles arrived at the loft with Scott at quarter to six sharp, the music was already blaring and most of pack were in the middle of the loft dancing. Erica and Lydia dancing with their respective partners. Isaac of to the side talking to Allison who spotted Scott and excused herself. Stiles watched as Scott was dragged from his side by Allison to the dance floor. Stiles went to get his own drink, coke only since he couldn’t drink while on his meds.

“Where’s Derek? His car wasn’t in parking lot.” He asked Isaac.

“He said we ran out of snacks. Went to get more crisps and things like peanut M&Ms. Don’t know why though, we’ve got plenty of pringles and there’s a ton of other stuff like the skittles and we’ve got regular M&Ms.” Isaac turned to the snack table where Stiles saw something that almost made him want to vomit. The only flavour Pringles they had were Buffalo Ranch and French Onion Dip.

“If you think those are acceptable pringle flavours then thank God Derek went out to get more, hopefully he gets better flavours. Also it’s not a party without peanut M&Ms.” Stiles sat down next Lydia who was taking a break from dancing.

“I don’t know why he bothers getting peanut M&Ms the only person who likes them is you.” Lydia grabbed some popcorn.

“Maybe he appreciates the fact you’d all be dead without me.” Stiles sipped his coke.

“Hey! We’re not useless.” Scott laughed knowing Stiles wasn’t being serious.

“Scott you took one look at a dead body that had its skin torn off and you turned around and said to me ‘what kind of a werewolf kills someone like this?’ The answer? It wasn’t a werewolf.” Stiles laughed at the memory, Scott’s face flushed red with embarrassment and Allison hung off him giggling in his ear.   
It was at that moment that Derek got back.

“What’s everybody laughing about?” Derek carried in a full grocery bag under one arm, the other pocketing his keys and his leg kicking the door behind him closed.

“Oh just Scott. Please, please tell me you got the good pringles.” Stiles snooped through the bag as soon as Derek put it down. “Yes!” Stiles clutched the cans of pizza and sour cream and onion pringles to his chest. “Derek if I wasn’t so preoccupied with these crisps I’d honestly kiss you.” Stiles was completely serious but may have played it off as a joke so the older werewolf didn’t catch onto his feelings. He however didn’t notice the way Derek’s face heated up ever so slightly and a look of hope and happiness flash across his face for a brief few seconds before returning to his normal stoic face. This however did not escape the others, apart from Scott who was also diving into the bag to fish out the rest of its contents. They all turned to Derek who was watching Stiles move across the room to add his favourites to the snack pile, he turned to them and flashed his blood red eyes at them as an order for them to shut up.

“Stiles! This is your party you can’t just sit here, come on get up and dance.” Lydia insisted and with help from Allison and Erica hoisted him up. 

“Alright, ok. But only for a little bit, I promised my father that I wouldn’t cause anymore bodily harm to myself.” Stiles laughed and began to dance to the beat of Dance Monkey.  
Derek stood off to the side with Isaac watching the pack dance and have fun, he watched as Stiles did his signature dork dance to the best of his abilities, still failing miserably, but simultaneously managing to make the whole pack howl with laughter, including Derek. Isaac smirked up at him with a knowing look.

“Shut up.” Derek told him.

“I didn’t say anything. But I don’t know why haven’t just told him yet, it’s so obvious. Everybody knows except him… and Scott, but Scott’s not very observant.” Isaac told him.  
“I have…reasons why I haven’t told him yet.” Derek grumbled wishing for this hell to end already.

“It’s not like you have anything to worry about. He’s not gonna reject you or hate you if that’s the reason you’re not telling him.” Isaac reassured him.

“You don’t know that…” Derek growled.

“Yes I do. The two of you are so in love with each other and you’re the only people who don’t see it. You are literally perfect for each other and you need to stop being so scared and tell him.” Isaac scolded him before leaving to dance with Erica.

“Derek! You can’t just stand in the corner the whole time. Come dance!” Stiles waved to him from the other side of the room.

“No. And you shouldn’t be dancing so much either. Take a break. Sit down, we don’t want you to hurt yourself even further.” Derek walked across the room and dragged Stiles to the sofa so he could rest. He also made sure to grab the peanut M&Ms for him. 

“Ah Derek you’re a life saver.” Stiles happily munched on the candies offered to him by Derek. “But seriously if I have to just sit here then you have to go dance. Go. Dance for the both of us.” Stiles begged. Derek turned his head slowly to look at Stiles and said… 

“No.” with his usual stern and grumpy expression.

“You’re such a sourwolf.” Stiles grabbed an M&M and threw at Derek’s head which thunked him right between the eyes and bounced off onto the floor. “Look what you made me do. You made me waste my candy.” Stiles pouted but ultimately gave up on trying to get Derek to dance and instead spent the next ten minutes with Derek throwing the M&Ms at him and trying to catch them with his mouth and succeeding about eighty percent of the time. The other times was just Isaac and Scott messing with him by using their wolfy powers to swoop in and catch them with their hands and laughing when Stiles proceeded to threaten them both. When he wasn’t messing around with Derek he spent a short amount of time up on the dance floor and making trips to the bathroom because of the amount of coke he had been drinking. 

When he returned from the bathroom Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Allison had disappeared leaving only Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and himself. Erica and Boyd still dancing with each other to beat of some Ariana Grande, Isaac in the kitchen and Derek still in the same spot on the sofa.

“Where’d Scott and the others go?” He plonked down next to Derek. 

“Lydia decided it was time to go home and took Jackson with her, and Allison got a text from her dad saying he was going out for the night so Scott drove her home. Two guesses what they’re getting up to right now.” Derek chuckled.

“Shit. Scott was my ride home and dad wants me home in half an hour.” Stiles moaned.

“Don’t worry I’ll drive you home.” Derek jumped at the opportunity to finally be alone with Stiles.

“Again. Derek. Lifesaver, seriously.” Stiles sighed in relief.

“I’m taking Stiles home. Don’t trash the place while I’m gone.” He warned though it was mostly directed to Erica.

“Wait Derek. Jackson was our lift, do you mind taking us with you?” Boyd asked as he tried to get Erica to stop dancing. From behind Derek and Stiles, Isaac was desperately trying to mime to Boyd that he shouldn’t do that. Silently screaming at him and calling him a fucking idiot. Boyd however can’t read lips.

“Sure.” Derek agreed begrudgingly. Not wanting to be rude since he was giving Stiles a lift and it would be unfair of him not to do the same for them. Isaac threw his hands up in exasperation and almost slapped Derek ‘round the head. “You coming along for the ride Isaac or are you staying here?” Derek figured that Isaac would appreciate the offer.

“Yeah I’ll come.” Isaac agreed while trying to mentally strangle Boyd.

“I call shotgun!” Erica finished collecting her purse and jacket.

“Stiles is sitting upfront cause his house is closer and we’ll be dropping him off first. You three can sit in the back.” Derek grabbed his jacket and locked up the loft before they headed down to his camaro where they all shuffled in and sped off. Derek spent the next twenty minutes in hell as he listened to Stiles and Erica screech (not sing) to various songs such as Rihanna’s Umbrella and that stupid apple bottom jeans song. Derek pulled up to Stiles’ drive as they were halfway through the second verse of Toxic.

“Thanks again for the lift Derek. I’ll see you lot Monday. Derek you’ll probably climb in through my window tomorrow night with another Supernatural beast for me to research so I’ll see you then” Stiles climbed out and Derek waited patiently to make sure he got safely inside. Once he was sure he turned off the radio which was driving him crazy causing Erica to pout and whine.

“Derrrrekk.. I was listening to that!” She cried out and rested her head on Boyd’s shoulder.

“Too bad.” Derek barked back at her switching back to the terrible mood he got whenever Stiles wasn’t around.

“Oh I get it.” She smirked menacingly. “You’re fine with the music and the singing but only if Stiles is the person enjoying it. I see. I see very clearly.” She wagged her eyebrows at him as he glared at her through the mirror.

“Yeah speaking of Stiles. You, Vernon Boyd, are an idiot.” Isaac turned to him. “This would have been the perfect time for Derek to tell Stiles that he’s his mate and you went a fucked it up. How are they supposed to have a heartfelt conversation about their undying love for each other if you two are awkwardly hunched in the back?” Isaac asked.

“Can we please shut up about it.” Derek demanded.

“You were going to tell him? Oh no we completely ruined it! Boyd!” Erica slapped him across the shoulder. Derek just ignored the arguing in the backseat as he continued driving to Erica’s.


	5. Sheriff Stilinski

Just like Stiles had said the other day Derek would once again climb through Stiles window asking about another supernatural being. Derek had been waiting for Stiles for about ten minutes before the teen finally arrived home, the wolf silently sat at the end of the bed listening to each and every thunk of Stiles footsteps of which were complimented by the boom of his heart, racing and irregular, Derek always thought that Stiles heartbeat describes his personality like nothing else ever could. Perfectly.

Stiles threw open his door, flinging his backpack across the room and sitting down at the computer. Eight hours of school, homework and researching all supernatural things he could find any information on. He was exhausted. This much work didn’t leave room for a lot of sleep or any alone time and on top of that the very limited amount he sleep he did get was riddled with nightmares of his friends and family dying, One repetitive nightmare of the pack and his dad dying at his hands and then morphing into Derek saying such horrible things about him, so in his haze of sleep deprivation Stiles didn’t notice the werewolf sitting on the end of his bed.

Derek sat there nonchalantly watching Stiles work himself to bone. God how he loved him. Derek’s wolf practically purred every time it saw Stiles. ‘ **Our mate is so smart; he works so hard.** ' The wolf keened in delight. Derek decide to let himself indulge and just sit there for a while and appreciate Stiles. It may have also been amusing to him to see how long it would take Stiles to notice him but that was just an added bonus. After an hour Stiles had finished his homework, Chemistry by the looks of it, and Derek decided to stop playing his little game and alert Stiles to his presence. “Stiles.” Derek simply said and chuckled at Stiles reaction.

“Dude. You have got to stop doing that! Wait. How long have you been here?” Stiles grabbed his energy drink from his backpack. He had forgotten about it when he sat down and was secretly grateful for the break provided by Derek. Not that he would ever tell him that.

“Been here since you’ve been home.” Derek smirked.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Creeperwolf. Good thing I wasn’t sleeping otherwise you’d be more like Edward Cullen. Well, I guess you’re kind of like him just… werewolf and not a gay sparkly vampire. Anyway, not the point. Why are you here? What do you want?” Stiles sat back down and faced him.

“Need you to research something called a Bubak. I don’t know much about it, it’s from some old Czech folklore, not even sure if it’s a real thing but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Derek told him.

“There haven’t been any attacks have there?” Stiles got to work going through the countless books he had borrowed from Deaton.

“No but Peter told me a little about them and I don’t really trust his credibility. I just want to see if there’s any truth behind what he’s saying or if they’re just some ghost story made up to scare kids.” Derek said.

“Okay. So, you said it’s a Czech folklore?” Stiles turned to him for confirmation and Derek confidently nodded his head. “What did Peter tell you about them?” Stiles browsed through one thick leather-bound book.

“Mostly that it has the ability to cry like a baby so that it can lure its victims and again it’s mostly found in Czech fields. That’s pretty much all I know.” Derek explained what Peter had told him.

“Okay this might take a while. So… uh y’know feel free to leave and go about your business and I’ll text you if I find something.” Stiles grabbed another book of the pile. Derek saw the bags under Stiles and immediately felt guilty for putting unnecessary stress onto Stiles’ already heavy schedule.

“You don’t have to do it right now. You don’t even have to do it all, it’s not necessary, there’s no attacks. You look tired Stiles.” Derek grabbed the book from him and gently threw it to the side

“I… I haven’t been sleeping very well. I’ve been having nightmares every night.” Stiles muttered. Rubbing his hands against his knees as they began to sweat profusely. The memories of waking up screaming and sweating sent his heart racing even faster, panic rising and physically causing pain in his chest.

“Hey, hey Stiles? It’s ok. Copy me. Breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven, exhale for eight. One more time.” Derek breathed in and out along with Stiles until he finally settled.

“Thanks. A lot of people don’t really know how to handle panic attacks.” Stiles told him. He had suffered from panic attacks a lot in public, in school, in the middle of the grocery store, even at the cinema and most of the time people, strangers, would surround and overcrowd him. One time it got so extreme somebody called an ambulance.

“Laura used to get panic attacks after the fire. One day we were home alone, just watching T.V and her heart rate started picking up and her scent turned sour next thing I know she’s on floor and it’s like she can’t breathe. I didn’t know what to do so I called 911 and they walked me through it.” Derek explained. Derek didn’t talk about his family often, but he trusted Stiles with his life, and he was really the only member of the pack he felt comfortable talking to about a subject this sensitive. It might be because Stiles also knew what it felt like to lose family. Derek was knocked from his thoughts as he felt Stiles arms wrap around him. His wolf howled with joy.

“Thank you for telling me.” Stiles whispered into his chest. “I started to get panic attacks after my mom died, and I always hid them from my dad because I felt bad about it. He had just lost his wife, he was drinking more, working late and he didn’t need another problem to deal with. “Stiles gulped for air. This was the first time he had told anybody other then Scott, Melissa, and his dad. “The first time I had panic attack in front of someone was at a sleepover around Scott’s and Melissa had to come in and help me, she called my dad and the next day he took the time of work and just sat down with me and went through everything together.” Stiles managed to pull himself together enough to finish telling Derek.

“It’s okay.” Derek held him close and whispered.

“Thank you, Derek. You’re a really good person and…” He cut himself off with a chuckle. “Well I wouldn’t of thought that when we first met.” Stiles grinned up at him.

“What you mean when you accused me of murder, and I became a fugitive?” Derek laughed with him.

“More because you kept slamming me against walls and threatening to rip my throat out…with your teeth. And because you thought I was just some hyperactive annoying spaz.” Stiles sat on the bed.

“Oh I still think you’re a hyperactive spaz but you have your moments.” Derek sat beside him. He honestly thought Stiles was beautiful. And while he was too busy admiring his mate he failed to hear the Sheriff’s car pull into the driveway. “ Stiles I’ve been trying to tell you something…” Derek was cut off by the front door slamming shut and the sheriff yelling Stiles downstairs.

“Come on, you can come down with me.” Stiles stood up and dragged Derek. “Hey dad.” Stiles hugged his father tight. “Hey son, hello Derek. Are you staying for dinner?” The sheriff hung up his coat.

“Oh thank you. That’d be really nice, sir.” Derek thanked him.

“Don’t worry Derek, you’re not a fugitive anymore. You can call me John.” John chuckled.

“Hey, dad can we just order food for tonight?” Stiles plonked himself down onto the couch.

“Sure. Derek you like Chinese food?” The sheriff settled next to Stiles.

“It’s my favourite. And you know what it’s on me. You two work so hard and you both deserve a treat.” Derek pulled out his phone to order.

“Thank you for the offer Derek, but you don’t have to do that son. You’re our guest.” John persisted.

“No really John I insist. I mean I don’t need to spend a lot of money in my every day to day life anyway so there’s no reason why I shouldn’t buy it. Now what would you like?” Derek scrolled through the menu.

John sighed in defeat. “You’re a good kid Derek. Well Stiles will have sweet and sour chicken balls like he always does, and I’ll take Szechuan chicken. Thank you Derek.” John smiled and went to set the table with plates and cutlery.

“Hey. I know you said it was on you but here. I feel too bad about making you pay.” Stiles held out twenty bucks to Derek.

“No Stiles. Like I said it’s my treat and you didn’t make me pay, I offered.” Derek waved his hand, dismissing Stiles attempts to shove the money in his pocket.

“So, you said you wanted to tell me something earlier.” Stiles finally put the money away. Derek listened for Stiles dad who was busy cleaning in the kitchen.

“I was just going to tell you that… well.” The doorbell rang before he could finally tell him signalling that the food had arrived. Derek collected the food from the delivery boy and placed the bags down on the kitchen table. They fell into a comfortable conversation as they ate but Derek couldn’t help but think that at this rate he’d never have the chance to tell Stiles.


	6. Fucking Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday and I decided to gift this to everyone because I genuinely enjoy writing this and reading people's comments, my life gets a tiny bit better everyday I come back to this.  
> ALSO... I've decide to make this a series so there will be a part 2 coming out.....soon? I guess...

Derek had had enough. He was finally going to tell Stiles and he was not going to let anything get in his way this time. He was going to go to the store and pick up all of Stiles favourite snacks and they were finally going to have that date that he planned. 

Sure, the first time hadn’t gone to plan but he was going to make sure that nobody interrupted them this time. He had even gotten Netflix just for the occasion so that they could sit down and watch that show that Stiles had been talking about…. The Umbrella Academy or something like that. 

The Sheriff was away for a police retreat that weekend, he had gotten Isaac two tickets to go see a band he liked who were playing a concert about four hours away and he had taken Scott with him, Lydia and Allison had gone on a weekend away for a shopping trip and Lydia had dragged Jackson with her probably to make him hold the bags and just the other day Erica was telling the pack how her parents wanted to go on holiday but couldn’t afford it so he had generously offered to let them stay at a beachside property he owned in LA for free, which left Erica’s house completely empty for her and Boyd to spend some alone time together. Everything was according to plan. 

Now all he had to do was get Stiles to the loft. By now Stiles obviously knew that Derek had something to tell him so there was really no need to tell him that it was a pack meeting, not that Stiles would believe that anyway because he knows that none of the pack are here this weekend. So once again he showed up in Stiles bedroom unannounced.

“Dude! This is getting out of hand now. I’m starting to think you’ve made it your personal mission to give Stiles a heart attack.” Stiles put down his textbook and rolled away from the desk, proceeding to face Derek. “So, what is it this time? Another alpha pack? Vampires? Swamp monster?” Stiles asked far too casually.

“You think I’m here cause there’s another monster in town?” Derek furrowed his caterpillar like eyebrows.

“Isn’t there?” Stiles was almost confused.

“First of all, no. Second, even if there was another monster you are way too casual about it.” Derek chuckled.

“Oh, so what do you need then? What can Stiles help you with today.” Stiles grinned and showed off those adorable dimples.

“We need to talk.” Derek told him. Now to Derek it simply sounded like they were going to have a casual conversation but to Stiles who had heard those words on too many occasions it sounded very ominous.

“Oh. That’s never good.” Stiles grabbed his energy drink and started mentally preparing himself.

“No; it is good. Well I think it’s good. Just, be at the loft at half four.” Derek told him, clambering out of the window before Stiles could say anything else. 

“Oh God. Am I being kicked out of the pack?” Stiles asked the empty room, talking to himself. That was the only explanation for it. I mean their relationship hadn’t been great when they first met what with the whole framing Derek for murder debacle. But they had grown closer since then especially since Stiles had held his wolfy ass up in that swimming pool for two hours. Stiles anxiety and anger grew with every second. He had done so much for Derek, saved his ass on more than one occasion, stayed up for several days straight surviving only on redbull, coffee and Adderall so he could research for him, helped him train his pack and this is what he got? Derek just simply throwing Stiles to the side like a piece of useless trash? Well half four couldn’t come any quicker because he was about to give Derek Hale a piece of his mind. 

Half four did not come quickly. Stiles spent the whole day wallowing in hurt and anger and Derek had prepped the apartment and brought a new aftershave that he knew Stiles would like. The distinct rumble of Stiles jeep let Derek knew that Stiles had arrived. The snacks were prepared and he had even dragged the duvet off the bed and folded it up onto the couch for them to cuddle under later. He opened the door for Stiles and his scent washed over him but this time it was strong and bitter with anger.

“Stiles-“ Derek concerned for his mate almost growled at the scent. Something or someone had hurt his mate and he would not let that slide.

“Don’t Derek because I’m pretty sure I know what you’re going to say to me.” Stiles interrupted him.

“You do?” Derek asked. Of course Stiles would have figured it out, he was smart like that.

“Yeah and I’m pissed.” That wasn’t what he was expecting Stiles to say. “I mean the signs were all there I guess I’m just stupid for not noticing them before. I mean you didn’t even bother to visit me in the hospital so you obviously don’t care about me but I have done so much for you and I honestly thought we were actually becoming friends but no. I’m an idiot. All I am to you is an annoying spaz and I’m clearly not worth your time and you’ve been trying to kick me out of the pack for weeks now. Well screw you Derek Hale” Stiles fumed.

“What? I’m not kicking you out of the pack Stiles. I would never do that. Especially not to you, I may be the alpha but you are the most important person in this pack, half of us would be dead without you.” Stiles felt immense guilt at the hurt look upon Derek’s face. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I just… well I’m only human, I don’t have a lot of talents. Allison is a highly trained hunter, everybody else is a werewolf or in Lydia’s case a banshee. I just thought I didn’t bring much to the table and you were starting to realise that.” Stiles tried not sob.

“Stiles, you’re my mate. I’ve known since that day in the woods when you were looking for Scott’s inhaler. I never said anything because of so many reasons. You were too young, and you had your whole life ahead of you and I was still angry about everything that happened with Kate and then Laura died and I just couldn’t deal with things.” Derek ranted as if this was the last chance he’d ever get to tell Stiles.

“I’m your mate?” Stiles felt a surge of joy running through him knowing that Derek loved him as much as he loved Derek. Everybody in the pack (apart from Derek…and Scott) already knew about his little crush and in all fairness he wasn’t exactly subtle.

“I’m your mate? Really?” Stiles eyes shone with tears of happiness and before Derek could say anything else Stiles flung himself towards Derek and if Derek wasn’t a werewolf Stiles might of accidently crushed him in the process. 

“Stiles we do still need to talk about it though.” Derek pulled away from him slightly even though his wolf was grumbling in disagreement. “You can say no to this. You’ll always be my mate and I will wait for you until you’re ready but if you want to go and have a normal life, go to college, experience other relationships I’m fine with that.” Derek admitted.

“I don’t want that. I want you.” Stiles lent in and kissed him softly. Derek practically purred with delight and deepened the kiss. 

“Being mated isn’t like a regular relationship. It’s essentially the wolf version of marriage and we’ll be bonded to each other, we’ll feel everything… together. That’s why I want you to think about it because once I claim you, once we mate then it’s just me…forever.” Derek didn’t want to trap Stiles, hold him back from living his life. It would hurt if Stiles said no but he would respect his decision no matter what.

“I know. I’ve read about mates during my research. And I want that. Derek Hale you are an amazing person and I am lucky to have you.” Stiles grinned up at him.

“You’re kidding me, right? You are the smartest, bravest person I have ever met, and you have changed me for the better whether you realised it or not. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even be half of the man I am today.” Derek’s wolf howled in delight.

“Wait is that why you invited me to an unexpected pack meeting and ‘forgot’ to invite the others?” Stiles suddenly realised. Derek grinned and slowly nodded is head in confirmation. “Oh God. I’m an idiot.” Stiles collapsed on the couch.

“Yeah, you really are.” Derek chuckled.

“Yeah, well I’m your idiot now. Forever.” Stiles grinned manically.

“Yeah. You are. Anyway, I asked you here to tell you that but also to take you on our first unofficial date, Derek directed Stiles eyes to the snacks in front of him along with the T.V currently showing the faces of The Umbrella Academy. 

“Holy shit. You know me so well. I don’t deserve you.” Stiles nibbled on the pringles.

“Hey no. None of that. I love you and you deserve the world.” Derek snuggled next to Stiles, his wolf finally content.


End file.
